The present invention is directed to a power actuated clamp of the type employed in production line operations to repetitively clamp like workpieces in position upon a jig or fixture. Power actuated clamps of this general type are known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,058.
The present invention is especially directed to improvements in such clamps which achieve a uniform and positively maintained clamping force while at the same time accommodating a rapid release of the clamp.